Stamina
by GreenAndPinkMatch
Summary: Freddie recruits Sam to help him boost his stamina in bed after realizing at party, that he can only last about 10 seconds. Sam decides to help, but this means...having sex with Freddie Benson, over and over. Seddie
1. Chapter 1

**_Stamina _**

**_(A/N This is going to be a pretty long oneshot I think or maybe a multi chapter, I will make my mind up by the end of this chapter:)_**  
><strong><strong>

**_Disclaimer- I own nothing_**

**_ (FPOV)_**

This really sucks. I was at a party last night at some kids house and this girl dragged me into a bedroom and we started to make out.

She was definitaly sexy and I was actually surprized she chose me to bring to the bedroom. She had long blond hair and somewhat resembled Sam, but had smaller breasts and- wait, what am I saying? I don't look at her boobs.

This girl had a flatter ass and green eyes. Just as I was getting her bra undone, I blew my load. In my pants!  
>I was so horrified and she was discusted. She left as quickly as she could and I was left with no action and sticky pants. I went home as fast as possible and made sure that on my way home, no one say the stain on the front of my pants. When I got home, I changed my pants and into pajamas. I tosse the dirty pants in the washer myself so that my mom dint have to and so she wouldn't see the...stuff on my pants.<p>

I felt terrible and flopped into bed. How was I going to get better stamina? Maybe if I asked Carly...no, she has a girlfriend. The only other option was Sam.

I called Sam on my cell phone and told her to come over. Of course she complained because it was almost midnight... When she got here, we sat on my bed and I wanted to ask her if he would have sex with me to boost my stamina.

"So, it's nearly midnight fredward. Why am I here?" She asks and I take in a deep breath.

"Well I was at daves party tonight and some chick took me into a bedroom and started making out with me but I accidentaly uh...blew my load...in my pants..." I say and she bursts out into laughter. She clutches her sides and laughs so hard I was afraid my mom might wake up. While still trying to catch her breath from the laughter, she replies.

"So, what does that have to do with me? Other than the fact that I will tease you about it forever!" I look at her uneasily and was afraid of what she would say.

"Uh...I wanted to...ask if you...could...possibly... Uh have sex with me to help boost my stamina?" I ask and she stops laughing. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens slightly.

"You wanted to ask me if you could stick your penis in me?" She asks and raises her eyebrows in disbelief. When she puts it that way, it sounds bad...

"Kind of?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Why not right?" She says and it was my turn to be surprised. She grabs the sides of my face and kisses me passionatly. My arms snake around her waist and pull her body closer to me. She kisses me with all she has and I kiss back just the same. It felt right to be here with her lips on mine but I couldn't tell her that. She pulls away and strips her shirt off.I was right, the girl at the party had smaller boobs, Sams were way bigger and with her small taught little stomach, she was definiatly a stunner.

She was wearing a purple bra with underwire and a bit of lace on the top of the cup. They looked pretty big an almost like they could spill out at any moment.

"Stop staring dork and show mama your 'package'." She states and I uneasily slip my pants and underwear off. I was already hard and around 9 inches now. She grinned and helps me take off my shirt. She then slips her own pants and panties off and unclasps her bra, letting her breasts fall.

She lowers her head to my lap and my heart rate speeds up. She slips her hand around my member and takes a few cat licks. I shudder at the feel of her tounge on my penis and she wraps her mouth around it and bobs up and down. When I felt like I was about to loose it, I stopped her.

"What? I was only going for like...20 seconds." She asks and wipes the pre-cum from her lips.

"I was about to cum." I say and try to calm down from the high of almost cumming.

"Wow, you do have low stamina..." She says and I blush. Staring at her naked body that she clearly wasn't ashamed of made me nearly cum again.

"Alrighty, let's get your tiny nerd dick fucked." She says and I feel insulted at the verbal jab to my penis, yet excited because I was about to have sex with Sam. Samantha Puckett! She crawls onto of me and then slowly lowers her pussy hole into me dick. It was my first time having sex and it was a incredible feeling. She started to slowly move up and down and after about 4 pumps I came inside her. She gasps and I have an apolagetic look on my face.

"Wow, we should work on this more. You do have low stamina." Sam says and climbs off of me. She stands up and I see a bit if white cum dribble out of her pussy and on her leg. She looks down and blushes and wipes it off with her finger then wipes it on my leg with a smirk.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, benson." She says and gets dressed and leaves my house. Does this mean she is going to fuck me tommorow too?

**_(A/N okay, this is going to be a multi chapter story, maybe around 5-10 chapters. I shall update asap!:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stamina 2 **_

_**(A/N here is part 2 of my story stamina.)**_  
><em><em>

_**(SPOV)**_

Wow...I thought as I walked home in the dark that night. I just had sex with Freddie benson. Also known as the queen of dorks. He came in less than 2 minutes and I didn't even get off. I felt his cum start to pool up in my underwear and I shudder. He was pretty hot though...

I don't even know why I agreed to this in the first place but it's not like it was my first time having sex. My first time was with brad after he came for the interview for being an intern on iCarly, I met him in the lobby and then we snuck off to a closet. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex.

Now that I think back, even though he had great stamina- or just didn't find me hot at all, it felt wrong... With Freddie, even though I didn't get pleasure out of it, it still felt right. What is wrong with me? I should be gushing over how I had sex with brad but instead- I'm regretting it.

When I arrived home, I changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas, I was happy to be out of those panties...I tossed them and my other clothes into the washer so my mom doesn't find out I had sex tonight.  
>Not that she would care... I climb into bed and think about what I had said to him before I left.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Benson." I was willing to try again with him tomorrow... I know of a couple ways to help your stamina, one was to get thicker condoms. I could buy those in the morning and then maybe that would work...

Maybe I could actually cum this time...he had a huge dick (not that I would admit it) and it could have the potential to feel really good. Brad was about 6 inches and Freddie was about 9 inches, that was a big difference.

Soon I fell asleep and had a dream. In this dream I relived having sex with Freddie, but in my dream- he was a lot better. He was confident and made me cum around 4 times! When I woke up, I noticed the slight wetness in my panties signaling that I had a wet dream... This is the first time it has happened to me, but I have heard of it before.

One time, when I was sleeping over at Carlys house, she woke me up in the middle of the night because she was moaning and shaking and shifting around alot. When she woke up, she was super emmbarased and told me that she had a wet dream about gibby.

I nearly threw up, who would have though she liked gibby? Well...all those comments about him being nice and sweet kinda gave it away. Ever since then, I have been waiting to see if I would get one, I never did until now and not that I have, I wish I never did. It's kinda gross to wake up with wet panties.

I got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair before grabbing my cell phone and heading out the door. I called Freddie to meet me at the pharmacy.

**To: Freddie **

**From: Sam**

_Meet me at the Pharmacy, nub._

**From: Freddie**

** To: Sam**

_Oh chiz! Your not pregnant are you?_

**From: Sam**

** To: Freddie**

_No! Just meet me there! Gosh..._

When he got there, we walked in and he followed me to the condom shelve.

"Okay, why are we here? I have condoms at home..."

"Because I heard that if we use thicker condoms, you will last longer."

"Oh..." He says as I pick up a box of large anal condoms. He chuckles at it and I nudge him.

"These are thicker. They are ment to be durable..."

"How do you know all this?" He asks with a sceptical look as the lady at the check out rings the box up and gives us a suggestive look. We ignore her and head to freddies house to drop them off.

"We should probably tell Carly about this, huh?" He asks me and I shrug.

"Nah, it's are buisness whether or not your putting your tiny nerd dick in me..." I say even though it's a lie. He was no where near small at all.

"Hey! You KNOW that I'm not small." He smirks and a blush rises to my cheeks. Oh I knew alright. The rest of the afternoon was very boring and uneventful. I mostly watched tv and ate the food in his fridge. At around 9:45, he Wanted to 'get started'. I followed him to his room and tackled him on his bed in kisses. I knew that this was stricktly buisness and the kisses were unnessisary but it felt right...

He slowly stripped me and I did the same to him. Our hot naked bodys pressed agaisnt each other made me feel dizzy in a good way. I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed one of the thick condoms. He slipped it on and I layed down on his bed. He got above me and looked into my eyes and I gave him the okay, to put it in.

He lowered him self into me and lifts my legs over his shoulders for easier acsess. He went about 20 pumps this time before blowing. This time I got to have a small orgasm at least.

"Uuuuurggggh!" He grunts and cums in the condom. He pulls out slowly and then removes the sticky condom and tosses it in the trash. He looks at me breathless. We were both trying to catch our breath somewhat.

"Well, that was better...but not the fix." He says and I nod my head. He was kneeling over me and was still naked. I get up off the bed and stand near him.

"I'm gonna take a shower okay?" I ask and he nods. I walk to the bathroom and turn the shower on. I climb in and wash up. He lasted longer this time but he was still really quick. I should look up some ways to last longer in bed on google to help him...

**_(A/N I hope this chapter was okay. I know the sex scenes are short but that's going to change soon!:)_**


End file.
